wwfnomercyfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven Richards
Forever etched in history as the first man to compete in an ECW match (way back when it was still Eastern Championship Wrestling), Steven Richards has had more personalities than John Cena has had World Championships. 1. http://www.wwe.com/superstars/stevie-richards - WWE.com On June 26, 2000, Stevie Richards debuted an extremely memorable character, that of Steven Richards, shorthaired and in a shirt and tie, reminiscent of Michael Douglas's character from the movie Falling Down. Over the next few weeks, he cut promos condemning the risqué content of WWF programming and preaching conservative values (the gimmick was a mocking reference to the Parents Television Council, which was publicly criticizing WWF content at the time). He became a full-fledged heel, formalized his name to "Steven Richards" and formed a stable known as the Right to Censor. He spoke for, managed and tag teamed with his recruits: The Godfather (renamed the Goodfather), Bull Buchanan, Ivory, and Val Venis. When Chyna was featured in Playboy magazine, Right to Censor objected, and feuded with her and her (onscreen) boyfriend, Eddie Guerrero. 2. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stevie_Richards#Right_to_Censor_(2000–2001) - WIKIPEDIA The game was expected to include The Big Show in the roster. When it became apparent that he would not be returning from Ohio Valley Wrestling, he was replaced with Steven Richards.3. http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/WWF_No_Mercy - Encyclopedia Gamia The Big Show ''The Big Show redirects here, as his part in all storylines from that year are played by Steven Richards. Big Show was in Ohio Valley Wrestling at the time of No Mercy's publishing.'' Stats Fighting Style Stance: Wrestling Ring Entry: Normal Counter/Reversals: Heavy Speed: Normal Submission Skills: Normal Irish Whip Evasion: Yes Recovery Rate: Normal Bleeding: Rarely Reaction to Blood: Panic Endurance: Normal Turnbuckle Climbing: Climbing Jumping Distance: Normal Specific Weapon: Random Offensive Strength Head: 2 Body: 3 Arms: 4 Legs: 2 Flying: 2 Defensive Strength Head: 2 Body: 3 Arms: 2 Legs: 2 Flying: 2 Move List Grappling Front Weak Grapple A :: Headlock and Punch Left/Right + A :: Snapmare Up + A :: Eye Rake Down + A :: Scoop Slam B :: Arm Wrench/Elbow Smash L/R + B :: Headlock Takedown Up + B :: Suplex Down + B :: Shoulder Breaker Front Strong Grapple A :: Headlock Left/Right + A :: Russian Leg Sweep (FAVORITE) Up + A :: Neck Breaker 02 Down + A :: Small Package B :: Manhattan Drop L/R + B :: DDT 01 (FAVORITE) Up + B :: Stalling Brainbuster Down + B :: Belly to Belly Suplex 01 Control Stick :: Rockbottom (FAVORITE) Back Weak Grapple A :: Falling Back Drop D-Pad + A :: Falling Back Drop B :: Shin Breaker 01 D-Pad + B :: Shin Breaker 01 Back Strong Grapple A :: Surfboard Stretch D-Pad + A :: Surfboard Stretch B :: Atomic Drop D-Pad + B :: Atomic Drop Control Stick :: Reverse DDT 02 Reversals Back Weak Grapple Counter :: Counter Elbow Strike Back Strong Grapple Counter :: Counter Grapple Standing Weak Striking B (Arm) :: Elbow Strike D-Pad + B (Arm) :: Hook Punch 01 B (Leg) :: Front Kick 01 D-Pad + B (Leg) :: Front Kick 05 Strong Striking B :: Diving CLothesline D-Pad + B :: Rock Punch (FAVORITE) A + B :: Standing Clothesline 01 Recovering Attack Ducking Attack :: Low Blow Counter Attack Counter Punch :: Rock Punch Special Counter Punch :: Rock Punch Counter Kick A :: Leg Push Takedown Counter Counter Kick B :: Low Blow Counter 03 Special Counter Kick :: Dragon Screw Counter 02 Walking Moves Walking Moves :: Generic 01 Running Running Attack Down-C + B :: Shoulder Block Down-C + A + B :: Back Elbow Smash 01 D-Pad + Down-C + B :: Rock Clothesline D-Pad + Down-c + A + B :: Rock Jumping Clothesline (FAVORITE) Running Grapple Down-C + A (Front) :: Rock Spinning DDT (FAVORITE) Down-C + A (Back) :: Face Crusher 02 Running Ground Attack Facing Up :: People's Elbow Facing Down :: Stomp Sitting Up :: Stomp Sitting Down :: Stomp Evasion Evasion :: Roll Ground Upper Body Submission Facing Up :: Armbar 02 Facing Down :: Sitting Reverse Armbar Sitting Up :: Sleeper Hold Sitting Down :: Mahistrol Cradle Facing Up (Special) :: People's Elbow (FAVORITE) Facing Down (Special) :: None Lower Body Submission Facing Up :: Groin Knee Drop (FAVORITE) Facing Down :: Single Crab Facing Up (Special) :: Figure 4 Leg Lock Facing Down (Special) :: None Ground Attack Facing Up :: Rock Stomp (FAVORITE) Facing Down :: Rock Stomp (FAVORITE) Sitting Up :: Rock Stomp Sitting Down :: Rock Stomp Turnbuckle Turnbuckle Attack B :: Front Kick 05 D-Pad + B :: Rock Punch Down-C + B :: Rock Clothesline Down-C + A + B :: Rock Jumping Clothesline (FAVORITE) -Corner Counter- Irish whip to Corner Counter :: Boot to Face Tree of woe Attack B :: Front Kick 05 D-Pad + B :: Front Kick 05 Down-C + B :: Shoulder Block Front Turnbuckle Grapple A (Weak) :: Shoulder Thrusts B (Weak) :: Knee Strikes A (Strong) :: Foot Choke B (Strong) :: Superplex Control Stick :: Super RB Back Turnbuckle Grapple A (Weak) :: Forearm Smash B (Weak) :: Forearm Smash A (Strong) :: Super Back Drop B (Strong) :: Super Back Drop Control Stick :: Super Back Drop Counter Grapple Front Counter :: Rack Em Up Back Counter :: Super Back Drop Flying Attack Standing Opponent :: Double Axe Handle Standing Opponent to outside :: Double Axe Handle Standing Opponent (Special) :: None Laying Opponent :: Knee Drop Laying Opponent to outside :: Knee Drop Laying Opponent (Special) :: None Turnbuckle Inside Attack Turnbuckle Inside Attack :: None Turnbuckle Taunt Corner Taunt :: Taunt 009 Turnbuckle Taunt :: Taunt 004 Ringside Grapple to apron Weak Grapple :: Club to Chest Strong Grapple :: Suplex to Inside Special Grapple :: None Counter Grapple :: Suplex Reversal to Inside Rope Inside Attack Rope Inside Attack :: None Flying Attack to outside A :: None Down-C + A :: Baseball Slide Down-C + D-Pad + A :: Baseball Slide Running Diving Taunt Control Stick :: None Rebound Flying Attack A :: None Apron Apron Attack To Inside :: Middle Kick To Outside :: Strong Kick Grapple from apron Grapple (Weak) :: Arm Breaker Grapple (Strong) :: Guillotine Grapple (Special) :: None Counter Grapple :: Suplex Reverse Flying Attack from apron A :: Dropping Elbow Down-C + A :: None Flying Attack to ring Standing Opponent :: None Laying Opponent :: None Standing Opponent (Special) :: None Apron Taunt Taunt :: Taunt 001 Irish Whip Irish whip Attack B :: Back Elbow (FAVORITE) Irish whip Grapple Tap A (Weak) :: Back Toss 01 Hold A (Weak) :: Samoan Drop 01 Tap A (Strong) :: Powerslam 01 Hold A (Strong) :: Tilt A Whirl Driver (FAVORITE) Control Stick (Strong) :: Rockbottom (FAVORITE) Taunt Taunt Up + Control Stick :: Rock 02 (FAVORITE) Left + Control Stick :: Rock 01 (FAVORITE) Right + Control Stick :: Taunt 179 Special Taunt Control Stick :: Rock 03 Ducking Taunt Control Stick :: Taunt 009 Celebration Taunt Celebration :: Taunt 091 Entry Way Taunt Taunt :: None Double Team Double Team Grapple Front Grapple :: Wishbone Split Back Grapple :: Double Atomic Drop Sandwich Grapple :: Double Piledriver Irish whip Grapple :: Double Arm Drag Double Team Attack Double Team Attack :: Doomsday Device Attack to outside :: Doomsday Device Attack to ring :: None Reversals Counter Attack :: Punching Reversalhttp://www.gamefaqs.com/n64/914112-wwf-no-mercy/faqs/9677 - gamefaq.com Bibliography Category:Roster